Un Amour de Printemps
by Chouba
Summary: Le printemps, Saison de l'amour et du beau temps, Mais aussi des retours, Marquant ainsi la fin des mauvais jours. N'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais en ce jour, À quel point je t'aime mon unique amour.


_**Un amour de Printemps**_

Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ce jour ? Longtemps, trop longtemps. Deux mois qu'elle patientait...

Presque inconsciemment elle jeta un regard à la pendule onze heures moins le quart... Bon sang ! Le temps s'écoulait-il toujours aussi lentement d'habitude ?! Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une occupation, et vite, avant de finir complètement folle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise avec légèreté et quitta la cuisine pour le Salon. Là-bas tout était ordre, chaque chose à sa place, pas un grain de poussière trainant, un parfum de muguet flottant et une douce lumière se diffusant des lampes suspendues. Cette vision la rasséréna, lui procurant également un sentiment de satisfaction personnelle. Elle avait passé plus de 12 h aujourd'hui à tout astiquer elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour ce jour, parfait pour _LUI_. Elle sourit, elle trouvait ironique qu'il rentre justement aujourd'hui, après tout c'est en ce jour qu'il l'avait quitté dix ans auparavant. Le premier soir du Printemps, comme cette nuit. Mais depuis elle avait réussi à le récupérer. C'est pourquoi malgré tout le printemps demeurait sa saison préférée.

Continuant sa tournée elle monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, _LEUR_ chambre. Là encore tout était propre. Les draps changés, la pièce aérée et parfumée, un feu dans la cheminée. Certes le début du Printemps devrait également marquer la fin des veillées au coin du feu mais tout n'aurait pas été parfait sans ce détail. Elle s'avança, s'accroupit devant l'âtre et tendit les mains devant elle, les réchauffant agréablement en même temps qu'elle laissait son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Elle aimait ça, rester ainsi, simplement, se vider l'esprit et le faire danser au rythme des étincelles valsantes.

Elle commença alors à penser à la première fois qu'elle était venue s'installer ici, aux circonstances en particulier... «_Reste avec moi_... » Cette simple phrase avait suffi à la faire emménager.

Il ne s'était jamais directement excusé de l'avoir abandonné mais il avait de gros efforts pour se racheter. Que ce soit auprès d'elle ou auprès du reste du village. Il avait activement participé à sa reconstruction et à sa protection. Désormais il avait retrouvé son statut de villageois à part entière et tout le monde avait confiance en lui, à tel point que tous les habitants avaient demandé d'un commun accord à l'Hokage de le nommer chef de la police du village, rôle qu'il assumait avec beaucoup d'implication. Hélas être le chef de la police à Konoha ça veut aussi dire être celui qui assurera les tâches les plus complexes, par exemple une mission à rallonge de deux mois...

Une horloge sonna onze heures. Elle soupira et se releva. Il lui avait promis dans sa dernière lettre qu'il rentrerait le 20 mars avant minuit. «_De cette façon nous fêterons mon retour en même temps que notre anniversaire de mariage, sept ans déjà... Le temps passe vite, pas vrai mon amour ?_ ». Elle caressa distraitement son ventre où un petit être grandissait discrètement, leur premier enfant... Plusieurs années qu'ils l'attendaient déjà et enfin... Oui, le temps passait vraiment vite.

Elle redescendit et se rendit cette fois dans l'entrée, quitte à attendre autant que ce soit là-bas. Elle s'assit face au petit meuble et resta là, bras croisés posés sur ses genoux repliés. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée à sa gauche puis elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et se mit à fixer le plafond. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Lui dirait-elle ce soir ? Ou demain peut-être ? Elle continua à s'imaginer de nombreux scénarios dans sa tête et quand l'horloge sonna la demi elle ne réagit même pas, Morphée l'ayant bercé dans ses bras chauds depuis un moment.

Un homme rentra chez lui, épuisé et impatient. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison, il put voir de la lumière filtrer sous celle-ci. Il sourit, sa femme devait surement être aussi empressée que lui. Il savoura un instant ce sentiment il allait la revoir, enfin ! Après deux longs mois de séparation il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, l'aimer... Il posa sa main sur la poignée, souffla un bon coup, tentant ainsi de contenir le désir enflammé qui lui parcourait l'estomac, et entra...

Il était heureux, simplement. Il s'avança dans son couloir referma la porte et s'accouda au mur pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son épouse, assise en plein milieu du couloir, s'était assoupie à force de l'attendre. Son sourire ne le quittant pas il finit par s'approcher d'elle, s'accroupis et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. À son contact elle bougea légèrement la tête, commençant à émerger doucement de son profond sommeil.

- _Sasuke...? _**demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.**  
- _Chut, je suis là mon amour, _**lui chuchota-t-il en lui prenant la main.**  
- _Bien_, **conclut-elle en refermant l'œil qu'elle avait à demi ouvert.**

Il rit, elle lui avait vraiment manqué.

Soudain tout se remit en place dans la tête de la jeune femme et celle-ci rouvrit les yeux en grand, parfaitement réveillée. Elle resta à le regarder rire un instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en profitant pour humer à pleins poumons son odeur merveilleuse.

- _Te voilà enfin, _**soupira-t-elle dans son épaule.**  
- _Oui, juste à l'heure !_

En effet, à ces mots l'horloge sonna minuit. Elle embrassa son cou, il caressa ses cheveux.

- _Tu m'as manqué..._  
- _Hn._  
- _Je t'aime, _**chuchota-t-elle.**

Il s'écarta d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. D'une manière générale il n'aimait pas vraiment s'épancher en sentiments pendant des heures mais avec elle... Ça lui venait presque naturellement.

- _Pas autant que moi_, **lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le nez**.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis posa lentement ses lèvres contre celles de son époux. Le baiser démarra donc en douceur, mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus la joie de se retrouver les poussait à être plus passionnés c'est ainsi qu'après deux longues minutes ils se séparèrent, totalement essoufflés.

- _On monte ? _**finit-elle par demander, haletante**.  
- _Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Uchiwa_.

Elle aura tout le temps de lui annoncer demain, ou même après-demain, peu importait désormais, il était là et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

Le printemps,

Saison de l'amour et du beau temps,

Mais aussi des retours,

Marquant ainsi la fin des mauvais jours.

N'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais en ce jour,

À quel point je t'aime mon unique amour.

* * *

→ . 1701/86881701/pics/3155053478_1_8_

(C'est cette image qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.)


End file.
